


Alone / With You

by anakien



Series: Overcoming [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor L/Yagami Light, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Light, Stockholm Syndrome, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: Light isn't going to let anything get in the way of his goals, especially something as meaningless as his biology. (ABO AU)
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Series: Overcoming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875943
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Alone / With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's my first Death Note story. I binged the anime over the last couple of days and was super inspired to write this.
> 
> Heads up: THIS IS NOT A SEXUAL STORY. There is slight LawLight in it, but it is one-sided. I know A/B/O Dynamic stories are usually sexual in nature, but I'm not really about that. I feel it would be OOC for Light & L to have any sort of relationship in canon, and I also hate how in some A/B/O stories the characters are objectified and OOC based on their subgender. This story is my attempt to show some of the potential injustice of the A/B/O world and how Light would use that to his advantage and overcome it as Kira.
> 
> Now that that's said, this is my first Death Note story, so if there's any OOCness on my end or if you have constructive criticism, I would love to hear it to improve for my future stories, please let me know!
> 
> I don't own anything. Enjoy and R&R!

Cackling, Ryuk peers at him. "Out of all my years watching you humans, you might be the first omega to pick up the Death Note, Light Yagami."

And that was only the beginning.

\---------------

Light has never been interested in subgenders. His own is nothing but a nuisance to him, a threat to the future he craves. Alphas let their hormones rule their lives, betas are boring, and the other omegas disgust him. Simpering, submissive, and dull.

But he isn't like the rest. After all, he's smarter than any alpha, or beta, he knows. The top ranked student of Japan, a future student at university and a future member of the NPR, and perhaps even more. Why would he let a silly thing such as his hormones rule that?

Some days it's easy to ignore. Japan has become surprisingly open to the alpha and beta subgenders in the recent few decades, though few omegas are still in positions of leadership and are typically treated as lesser. So Light had gone on blockers as early as he was able to and dulled his scent enough to pass as a beta. And beyond his heats four times a year, his focus is primarily on his studies. His classmates never seem to target him like some of the other male omegas thanks to his suppressants, and they know him well enough to know he isn't interested in any of their discussions of mates and other trivial subgender subjects.

That's the way he likes it.

And yet, other days it's a constant battle. The pressure is always there, hovering right over his neck. If he wasn't the perfect Light Yagami, he would be treated as nothing more than a simple omega, expected to be married off and stuffed with pups right out of secondary school. His parents, proud as they are of his accomplishments, just seem to be waiting for him to change his lack of interest. Sayu, as a beta, is not held to the same level of rigor.

Light doesn't mind that. He isn't one to back down from a challenge.

Which is why the Death Note calls to him the instant he lays his hands on it. The shinigami Ryuk seems to find him amusing, so eager to prove himself. As long as Light feeds him frequently enough, Ryuk simply observes and laughs, content to merely watch Light's plan unfold.

Kira grows into a symbol of power. Strong and unyielding, a god enacting justice on the world. Kira kills indiscriminately, alpha, beta, and omega alike. Criminals are criminals, regardless of subgender. Some respect this, others cry heresy.

Who would suspect an omega of yielding such power? Who would suspect him?

\---------------

When the great detective L begins narrowing his focus to family members of the police, Light isn't concerned. Hell, even when Ryuk warns him of the cameras in his room, he isn't concerned.

Perfect Light Yagami, the dutiful omega son of Soichiro and Sachiko. He helps Sayu with her homework. He is polite and respectful to his parents. He keeps his room and belongings clean and tidy. Caring, quiet Light - the perfect omega son.

He only changes one thing in his routine - the fact that omegas should nest. He is grateful he is not due for his heat anytime soon, but it still makes his cheeks burn to nuzzle his pillows and carve out a small hole for himself in his blankets. He typically ignores the impulse, and has since he got on his blockers, which dulls it enough to make it easy to exert his will over it. It's humiliating to know someone is watching him behave in this weak way, analyzing every aspect of his behavior to determine if he's Kira. Humiliating, but he does his due diligence and adds it into his nightly routine.

When the cameras are removed, he finds it more of a challenge than he thought it would be to stop.

\---------------

Misa Amane is useful to him, but that is the extent of his positive feelings for her. A female omega who worships him, or Kira, or both, and also clings to him for every next step. She is wholly submissive to him, and he simultaneously relishes in and is disgusted by her actions. Internally, he refuses to ever cling to another person that way, but her need to be led by him is ever so satisfying for his plans.

It's almost too easy to manipulate her. Omega/omega pairings aren't exactly unheard of, especially between a man and woman, but he resigns himself to playing the role just to keep her eyes close.

\---------------

It's not long until he breezes through the entrance exam and winds up as one of the student representatives at university. He feels on top of the world, until he finally meets L.

L is unlike any other person he's ever met. For one, he's not what Light expected in the slightest. The only thing Light correctly predicted was that he would be an alpha, which practically oozes out of his every pore. But with the hunched shoulders, wide pupils, and untamed hair, it would be almost ridiculous to take him seriously if he hadn't revealed himself. But his mind, though Light is loathe to admit it, whirls just as his own does, and their game between L and Kira is some of the most fun Light has ever had. A worthy opponent, L, or Ryuzaki as he asked to be called, he is indeed.

Light is brought onto the task force, and after proving his deductive skills sharp and capable, he is told what they expect of Kira's profile: a student, with ties to the police force, a childish and immature sense of justice, and someone who is likely not an alpha.

Aizawa groans. "Not this again," he mutters, and Light turns to him curiously. At his look, Aizawa says, "I still don't see why he thinks a beta or omega could be responsible for this. We have never had an omega mass murderer like this. They're just not capable of it!"

Ryuk cackles from behind him. Light ignores him, feeling his irritation spike.

"Don't be ridiculous," he says smoothly, carefully cultivating a neutral expression. "An omega is very likely the killer. You're looking at someone with the need to prove something, with an intense lust of power they are more than likely denied in their everyday life."

He turns to look at L, who is suspiciously silent.

"What?" Light says snippily. "You don't think an omega is smart enough for this?"

L blinks at him. "Light-kun is putting words into my mouth. Your conclusion matches my own. I have known many omegas to be just as smart, if not smarter than the others around them." He tilts his head to the side and taps his mouth. "Omegas are no lesser than alphas or betas. Kira relies on the world assuming this to cover his tracks."

Light's stomach twists uneasily. L was getting a little too close for comfort. But he pastes an easy smile on his face and grins. "I couldn't have put it better myself, Ryuzaki."

L hums and turns his gaze towards the computer. "Sixteen percent," he says tonelessly.

Light fights the urge to grit his teeth and swing at him.

\---------------

Isolation is a miserable experience. He doesn't really remember why he wanted to be locked up, or why he was so pleased when L conceded to it, but whatever it is he regrets it now. He's not Kira, he knows he's not, so isn't this all pointless?

L doesn't budge, regardless of how much he begs. He's allowed out for showering, shaving, and one hour of physical activity with Watari a day. He's given his suppressants every morning with breakfast, and when L feels particularly benevolent, a new book to keep his mind occupied.

Light feels like going crazy at the end of it, and the stunt his father pulls with him and Misa only makes matters worse. She doesn't seem to remember anything suspicious, and she clings to him with such severity, even though he is the one who was almost shot. It's a little horrifying to see the lengths L is willing to go through to prove his point, but Light wonders what he would do if he were in his position. Or worse, what would Kira do?

He hides his feelings when he is face to face with L again. His hands stopped shaking when he was let out of the car, and it's all too easy to put on his typical neutral expression.

L see right through it, of course, his wide, observant eyes tracking every slight move Light makes. Light wants to scream and hit and cry, but that would only feed more into L's suspicions.

He swallows his pride and turns away. Light is innocent, he knows he is, and if this is what he must do to prove it, he'll do anything.

\---------------

L chains them together, a leash that forces Light to trot behind him like he is L's little omega.

His father protests for the sake of impropriety, but L's word is law to the task force, and it doesn't come up again. The other members of the task force look uncomfortable, but none of them do a damn thing to stop it.

It's awkward. Showering, using the restroom, even sleeping, knowing L is no more than five feet apart at all times. His wrist no longer aches after the first couple of days, but the way L's gaze seems to rake through every fiber of his being is an eerie feeling that never quite goes away.

At least L never treats him as lesser. L doesn't baby him, or patronize him, or coddle him. Light thinks that would have only been worse, if L had actually treated him as an omega. They don't do much else besides sit at the computers and do research, watching surveillance videos, and bicker. Though L still seems to be suspicious of him, he also seems to respect some of Light's ideas, especially when it comes to his findings on the Yotsuba company.

\---------------

Light ups his dosage of suppressants. He is still willing to remain chained to L at all times, but he is not willing to undergo a heat with him.

\---------------

Light thinks his body is beginning to betray him. So much time in such close quarters with L is beginning to trick his brain into becoming attuned with L's scent.

They have separate beds, but L's scent permeates the room, so much so that he is immediately calmed when entering. He steals L's pillow one night (he doesn't need it, he barely sleeps in the bed anyway) and buries his face into it. It's the best night of sleep he gets in a long time, and when Light wakes up in the morning, L simply has a new pillow on his bed. He doesn't say a word

When L watches him, he feels a warmth in his chest. When L offers sweets to him, his mind croons that his alpha is taking care of him. When they accidentally brush up together, Light's body practically sings.

It's humiliating, as L seems to be unbothered as ever, and it's only him struggling. It's the damn omega in him that is crying to be let out, and Light refuses to ever let loose that part of himself.

When they are finally unchained, Light is grateful. He's one step closer to proving he isn't Kira, he's finally free to come and go just as he pleases, and he can finally rid himself of these complicated feelings. His mind, the logical part of himself, is thankful, and yet his body mourns.

\---------------

When Light touches the Death Note, it is so very painful to have several months' worth of memories flood back into his mind instantaneously. He chokes down the rest of his scream, pants, and clutches the Death Note to his chest.

"Are you alright?" L is looking at him with wide eyes, a hand out as if to soothe him. When Light's gaze drifts past him he sees Rem standing idly in the distance, and L withdraws his hand. "Yes," L murmurs, a strange look on his face, "anyone would be frightened after seeing that monster."

Light recovers himself and turns away, and he can't hide the satisfied smirk that spreads on his face. His plan had worked. Kira was back.

\---------------

Light stands, watching L stand slumped in the rain. The small, omega part of him urges him to take care of his alpha, to get him out of the rain. Light ignores it. That part of him will soon be quashed forever, if he plays his cards right.

But L looks so... defeated. He tells Light about the bells, and Light brushes it off, leading him inside to dry the both of them off.

L kneels in front of him and grabs his foot, and a pulse rushes through him. Light swallows, and his throat feels tight. Without thinking, he takes his towel and brushes it against L's forehead.

They stare at each other a moment. "It'll be lonely, wont it?" L says with a certain finality. "You are I will be parting ways, soon."

They both know what's coming.

\---------------

"Everybody, the shinigami-!"

Forty seconds.

L shudders to a stop, and time seems to slow. He leans to the left and topples towards the ground, and before he is even thinking Light is rushing forward and catches him.

Thirty seconds.

Light can't help the dark grin he gives to L. He ducks his head close to L's so nobody else can see, and he pushes down the laughter threatening to bubble over.

Twenty seconds.

L's breathing is slowing, but his eyes are still critically assessing Light's face. He knows, and there's nothing he can do about it. But he doesn't look angry, he looks peaceful. A small damper, but Light refuses to it bother him.

Ten seconds.

L's eyes begin to droop close, and his breathing staggers and comes to a stop.

It's over.

Light throws back his head and howls, and he lets the other members of the task force pull him away and check L's pulse. He vaguely feels his father gripping his shoulder, and his vision is blurry with power and joy and satisfaction that his plan worked, that he beat L. Matsuda is on his other side, patting his arm soothingly.

He puts on such a convincing show of grief that when he staggers out of the room, nobody follows. They think he lost his mate, he realizes with glee, and he finally releases the laughter that has been building in his chest. He played them all. He won. He won. He won.

He is the god of the new world, and you thought his subgender would stop him? You were wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Alone/With You by Daughter. R&R!


End file.
